Como la conocí
by Imgoingtothehell
Summary: Elsa y Anna están casadas. Tienen una hija. ModernAU. -¿Cómo es que…- hizo una pausa. – Cómo es que tu y mami se conocieron?- preguntó mi hija. -Todo comenzó cuando tenia dieciocho..-


Me desperté por el sonido de mi despertador, intenté apagarlo para no despertar a mi esposa, estirando el brazo logre presionar el botón de repetición lamentablemente fue en vano.  
-Buenos días, Elsa- dijo Anna con voz soñolienta, estirándose y frotando sus ojos.

-Buenos días, es temprano, así que puedes volver a dormir si lo deseas.- le propuse mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Eso haré- bostezó –pero aun así quiero mi beso de "buenos días", esposa- hizo un puchero adorable que no me pude resistir así que me abalance hacia ella dándole un casto beso.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunte rozando sus labios y mirándola.

-Mejor…- suspiro aún con los ojos cerrados –te mereces una recompensa- dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Así?- levante una ceja – y cuál es esa recompensa, querida esposa?- lo último lo dije coquetamente.

-Pues…- lentamente se acerco a mí y empujó mi pecho con su dedo índice hacia abajo (ya que estaba recostada sobre mis codos), me sorprendo cuando se sube a horcajadas sobre mí, se acerca a mi oído y con voz jodidamente sexy me dice –Te haré el desayuno, mi querida esposa…- lo ultimo lo pronuncio de la misma manera que yo.

_¡Qué! ¿El desayuno? ¿En serio? Yo esperaba algo más emocionante… como… ya sabes… eso… tú debes de entender ¿no?_

-¡Eso es injusto, Anna!- hice un puchero y ella me dio un rápido beso y se bajó de mi riendo malvadamente.

-Tranquila tigre, eso lo dejamos para la noche- me guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación. No pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente ante el gesto.

Con un suspiro me levanté de la cama y fui a ducharme, me lavé los dientes, me puse unos jean negros y una blusa de manga larga blanca, me hice una habitual tranza que cuelga sobre mi hombro izquierdo, ajuste mis lentes y salí de la habitación. Fui por el pasillo hacia la cocina cuando una hermosa voz me detuvo.

-¿Mami?- pregunto la dueña de la pequeña voz al tiempo que frotaba sus ojos.

Miré hacia atrás y justo ahí estaba lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aparte de Anna claro. – ¿Astrid? Bebé, ¿qué haces despierta? Es muy temprano, ¿no crees?- le pregunte mientras la cargaba, llevaba consigo un muñeco de peluche que le había regalado mi hermano Olaf, y vestía una pequeña bata rosa.

-¿Sí?- abrió los ojos sorprendida. _Esos ojos que me alegran los días_ – ¿qué horas son?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño adorablemente.

-Serán las ocho, pequeña- le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla regordeta. – ¿quieres volver a dormir? - hice una pausa – ¿o quieres tener un desayuno genial con tus mamis?- le pregunte emocionada.

en su pequeño rostro, antes adormilado, ahora se dejaba ver una gran sonrisa – ¡desayuno genial con mis mamis Yeeiii!- levanto sus brazos para hacer énfasis. – ¡Whoa, espera!- frunció el ceño – Malvavisco también puede venir, ¿cierto?- se refería al muñeco de nieve.

-Por supuesto que sí- le di una mirada de obvio. – Entonces…. Señorita Astrid Winter Daleh ¿está usted lista para el mejor desayuno?- fingí voz de soldado.

-Por supuesto que si mam-quiero decir, señora- puso cara seria y saludo colocando su mano en la frente como un soldado.

-Está bien- dije riéndome. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y al entrar, el olor a huevos y a tocino invadió mis fosas nasales. "_Delicioso_". –Mira quien se levanto- le dije a Anna, que estaba de espaldas preparándose un café.

Volteo y con un gesto de sorpresa dijo. –Oh ¡wow!, buenos días mi cielo.- saludo a Astrid.

-Buenos días Mami- contesto Astrid con emoción y estirando sus brazos hacia ella. Un gesto para que la cargara ya que yo la tenía en mis brazos.

-Ven con mama- dio una leve risa mientras la cargaba. -El café está listo, Amor.- me dijo apuntando a la cafetera.

-Creí que era mi recompensa, hacerme el desayuno- dije en broma levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No incluía servirlo- se rió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, cuando se separo la detuve, mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura para volver a besarla. –Te amo tanto.- me dijo cuando nos separamos.

Estaba por contestarle cuando Astrid me interrumpió. –Giuu, no hagan eso enfrente de mí y de malvavisco!- dijo en broma mientras tapaba sus ojos y los de su peluche.  
-Buenos días… señora Winters, insisto, yo pude haber hecho el desayuno- interrumpió apenada, Gerda, nuestra ama de llaves.

-No te preocupes Gerda, no fue ninguna molestia- contesto Anna - ¿la mesa está lista?-

-Claro que si, señora, adelante por favor- hizo un gesto hacia el comedor – ¿se les ofrece algo más?- preguntó.

-Por ahora no, Gerda, muchas gracias.- le conteste - Y por favor, llámenos por nuestro nombre, me siento vieja al decirme señora- bromee con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe señ… Elsa.- nos reímos todos ante su equivocación. – Sin mas preámbulos me retiro. Con permiso- y con eso salió de la cocina.

Nos sentamos en el comedor a disfrutar del rico desayuno que Anna había preparado. Se escuchaba nada mas el tintineo del choque de los cubiertos con los platos. Yo solo bebía café y leía el periódico. Entonces note que Astrid solo tocaba su comida. –Astrid, ¿ocurre algún problema? Nos has comido nada- le pregunté preocupada.

-No, es solo que… tengo una pregunta. – dijo cuidadosamente.

-¿Curiosa?- deje mi periódico. –Entonces adelante, pregunta lo que quieras. – la alenté con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza.

-¿Cómo es que…- hizo una pausa. – Cómo es que tu y mami se conocieron?- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anna y yo dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. Mire a Anna y noté claramente que estaba sorprendida al igual que yo. J_amás me espere esa pregunta_. –Bueno…- tome la mano de Anna y la entrelace con la mía. Me aclare la garganta.- Todo comenzó cuando tenía dieciocho… -.

* * *

**N/A: Este trabajo fue inspirado por el fanfiction "HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER" del autor Vanille Strawberry. No seas timido en dejar un Rewiew y/o PM. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
